Undisclosed Desires
by holly28
Summary: Takes place during Fragile Eternity. Niall vistits Keenen at the Loft. Niall/Keenan pairing
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place just after Niall punched Keenan in Fragile Eternity**

Keenan strode into the loft like a summer storm, his temper sending blistering hot winds stirring around the room. His jaw ached where Niall had struck him but it was the shame and embarrassment that caused him real pain. To be shown as weak and helpless in front of his queen and worse her mortal lover, was more than he could bear. Lightning sizzled through the air as his rage bubbled over, a sudden storm drenching the room.

"You should learn to relax." Niall drawled from the doorway. "You're too tense."

Keenan whirled to face the dark king. "What are you doing here?"

Niall flashed a lazy grin and lifted his cigarette to his lips. His dark gaze drifted over his former monarch, resting finally on the fresh bruise blossoming on his cheek.

"I came to admire my handiwork." He kicked the door shut and stalked across the room. Despite himself Keenan took a step backwards away from the shadows that danced around the dark fey. Niall reached out and grabbed a fistful of the summer king's hair, forcing his head back at a painful angle.

"Let go of me." Keenan's words were cut off as Niall brushed his lips against his own. Keenan curled his fists around Niall's shirt and pulled him closer, His mouth opened under Niall's and the kiss became bruising. Heat burst from his fingertips, burning the other feary's clothes wherever they touched.

"I thought you were angry with me." Niall murmured.

"I am." Keenan's thoughts were scattered and incoherent, running about his head like terrified mice. All he could concentrate on was the warm sensation of Niall's mouth as it trailed across his skin, leaving a line of fire wherever it touched.

The dark king untangled his fingers from his hair and slid them over his waist, coming to rest lightly on Keenan's denim clad hips. He pulled back, his eyes black with desire. "If this is angry, I'd hate to see you happy."

"I hate you." Keenan hissed, wincing slightly as Niall tightened his grip, fingers no doubt leaving more bruises on his skin.

Niall chuckled and pushed the younger fey back against the wall. Shadows leapt from his eyes to wrap around them both with feathery tendrils. "I know." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall rolled over and propped himself up on one elbow. Keenan was still sleeping, bathed in a shaft of sunlight falling through the open window, his coppery hair falling across his face. Niall clenched his fist, resisting the urge to thread his fingers through it and shifted his gaze further down to where the sheets pooled around the young kings waist. Niall licked his lips and smiled as he noticed the steady tempo of Keenan's breathing change.

"You know I hate it when you do that." He muttered drowsily.

"What?" Niall asked all innocence.

"Watch me when I'm asleep. It's creepy."

The Dark King laughed and traced the outline of Keenan's lips with his tongue. "I'm the dark king. Creepy is in my nature."

Keenan opened his mouth and kissed him back, pushing him back onto the mattress. He was flushed when he pulled away, eyes dark with desire.

"I've missed you." He said quietly. "All this stuff with Ash and Seth…I missed your friendship and your counsel."

"You should have thought of that before you decided to sacrifice Leslie." Niall replied bitterly.

"God Niall, I'm trying to apologise here." Keenan threw back the sheets angrily and pulled on a heavy robe. He went over to the dresser and filled a glass with summer wine, focusing on the patterns made by the heavy liquid as it sloshed inside the glass. "It's always about the mortals with you isn't it?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Niall whispered, his hand going unconsciously to the scar on his face.

"Don't I? You've been carrying around this misplaced guilt for centuries. Mortals get hurt and they die Niall, it's just the way it is. "

"The mortals I addicted withered and died because of me. Of course I feel guilty. It was happening right in front of me and I was too blind to see it."

"Or having too much fun to care." Keenan snorted.

"How can you say that? Irial lied to me…"

"Fey don't lie Niall, except to themselves."

The words fell like salt in wounds that hadn't fully healed. After nine centuries together Keenan knew exactly where his weakness lay and wasn't shy about going after it. Truly summer could be cruel.

Niall shook his head and pushed down the anger rising within him. Although nothing would please him more at that moment than knocking the little bastard through the wall, now was not the time for such full on aggression. Soon his court would return to full strength and he would make the summer king pay for his arrogance.

He swung his long legs over the edge of the bed and pulled on his shirt. Keenan's eyes never left him as he finished dressing and pulled on his boots.

"As much as I enjoy fighting with you I have a court to attend to."

Niall backed Keenan up against the wall, his body pressed tightly up against the other feary's. His tongue snaked and licked stray drops of wine from Keenan's lips. Stars swirled in the summer king's eyes, tiny pinpricks of light dancing around the sun. As Niall watched the sun expanded until it filled his gaze with light. The dark kings shadow dancers wrapped themselves around him in response, bone thin fingers stoking his skin. Niall let the moment draw out, savouring the longing in the other monarchs' eyes, before turning his back and disappearing out the door.

**Hope you enjoy. Sorry it's taken me a while to update. All reviews greatfully recieved**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Keenan are you here?" The cockatiels swooped down to greet Aislin as she entered the Loft. She smiled as they landed on her shoulders, running their beaks through her hair looking for food.

"I can't feed you now." She told them, glancing meaningfully toward Keenan's closed door. "I have to see if he's alright."

The birds took flight once more, urging her on with chirps of encouragement. Unlike all the other rooms in the Loft, The Summer King's bedroom wasn't one she ever normally entered. It was a line she just wouldn't cross no matter how strong their attraction became. Now however he needed her. She could feel his emotions calling to her, like a moth to a candle flame.

"Keenan? It's me Ash. Are you okay?"

There was no answer. She pressed her ear to the door. "Keenan?" She tried again. Silence.

"I'm coming in." Aislin turned the handle and pushed open the door.

Sunlight dazzled her eyes through the huge floor to ceiling windows. Keenan was lying on his bed, an open book lying on the pillow next to him, one arm flung across his eyes.

His lips lifted in a smile as he felt her approach, his longed- for queen, his other half.

"I was worried about you." She said.

"I'm fine. I just needed some space." Keenan sat up and raked a hand through his coppery hair. Aislin couldn't help but notice the way the muscles in his back rippled as he stretched. She looked away quickly, a blush covering her cheeks.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." He said quietly. "I notice you too."

"It's not the same." Aislin was so not going there. She frowned suddenly. "You're hurt."

Keenan hastily pulled on a shirt, cursing silently. He's forgotten about the bruises Niall had left on his skin. The last thing he needed was to have _that _conversation with his queen.

"It's nothing." He forced a smile.

"But…"

"I said it's nothing Ash. Just leave it."

Rain clouds swirled overhead, drenching the Loft for the second time that day. A warm wind sprang up, whipping Aislin's hair around her face. She let her own anger at him flow out. The heavy brocade cover on the bed burst into flames.

"I always thought you could set fire to my bed Ash" He smirked "But I didn't think it would be literally."

Aislin muttered something derogatory under her breath and left, slamming the door so hard it rattled in its frame. Keenan couldn't help laughing; she was so volatile these days, the perfect embodiment of summer. He stood up and stretched his arms over his head, wincing at the tightness in his muscles. Niall's touch always left him bruised, the dark fey's hands bringing pleasure and pain in equal measure. It was part of the appeal.

_She can never find out_He thought suddenly, staring at the closed door_. Whatever happens she must never know._


	4. Chapter 4

Niall wasn't surprised to find Irial waiting for him when he returned home. The former dark king had left several messages over the last few weeks, which Niall had purposely ignored. He wouldn't-_couldn't _– bring himself to agree to a visit, but if Irial decided to come of his own free will, well that was different. He could preserve his dignity and enjoy his ex-lovers presence. The Dark king was nothing if not calculating.

"What do you want Iri?" He asked, flopping down wearily on the sofa.

To his credit Irial didn't flinch at the harsh tone, but Niall knew him well enough to sense his emotion. Irial flashed a sensual smile and inclined his head slightly. "I grew tired of waiting for you to invite me." His voice slid over Niall's skin like black silk, awakening memories of what had once been. He was no longer king, but Irial was still as tempting as sin, and just as likely to lead you into Hell. "You haven't answered any of my letters."

"Doesn't that tell you something?"

"It tells me your still a stubborn bastard who…"

"…Is your king Iri." Niall growled. "Never forget that."

"Perhaps you could remind me." Irial suggested with a smirk. He crossed the carpet and knelt in front of Niall, his hands resting lightly on his king's thighs.

Niall leaned forward and ran a finger down the dark fey's cheek and across his full lips. Irial closed his eyes and let out a sigh of contentment, his lips parting slightly at the wave of emotions rolling over him. Niall moved his hand then fisting it tightly in Irial's hair, forcing his head back. He pulled him closer until their faces were only inches apart and Irial felt his angry words rather than heard them.

"The only thing I want to remind you of at this moment is this." He snarled, pointing at his scar. Irial's eyes widened at the sight of the knife Niall suddenly held in his hand. Candlelight flickered off the blade as Niall ran the point gently down the other fey's cheek and for the first time in 900 years Irial felt a flash of fear.

"You wouldn't." He gasped.

Shadows enveloped the room extinguishing the candles one by one and dancing along the walls. Niall smiled the smile of a predator and shoved Irial backwards causing him to sprawl in an undignified heap on the rug.

"No Iri, I wouldn't. I'm not you." The dark king took out a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket and lit one, inhaling deeply. "Not yet anyway."

Irial stayed silent, but deep down he wasn't so sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Keenan was in his study, pouring over one of Ashlin's maps when he heard the voices outside. He recognised Quinn's angry tone immediately and Tavish's low reassuring one. The third voice was also familiar, but much more unwelcome.

"You can't come here Niall-"Quinn started, but was cut off by a Niall's angry laughter. "Do you really think you can stop me? I have business with your King boy, not with you."

Keenan stood up and opened the door. Niall took a step forward at the sight of him and was stopped by Quinn's hand on his chest.

"I said stop."

Niall gave him a look that clearly said _get your hand off me if you want to keep it_." Is this how you treat all your guests?"

The Summer King sighed and motioned Niall into the study. "It's all right." He told his advisors. "Let him pass."

"Your new guard dog isn't very well trained Keenan." Niall remarked, propping his boots on the table and taking out a cigarette from his jacket pocket. "I don't think he likes me."

"Were you any different with the last Dark King?"

"True. " He conceded. The amusement faded from his expression. "Where's Seth?"

_Seth._ That's what this was about. A pang of jealousy surged through the Summer King.

"I have no idea. "

"Don't play games with me. He hasn't been seen for days. If you've hurt him…"

"Why are you always so ready to believe the worst of me?"

Niall grimaced and took a long drag of his cigarette. "Because I know you. Things would be easier if he wasn't around. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

"Thinking a thing and acting on it aren't the same. I'm sure even you can appreciate the difference."

"He's under my protection." Niall warned.

Keenan reached up and brushed his cheek, even though the bruise had long since faded. "I'm hardly likely to forget."

Niall followed his movements, a strange look in his dark eyes. The boy really was beautiful, especially now, when he was feeling vulnerable.

"Does Ash know where Seth might be?"

Keenan shrugged. "Why don't you ask her?"

The Dark King finished his cigarette and ground it out on the table, burning a small hole in the wood. His once king was unusually tense today; he could fell it bubbling away underneath the surface. He wasn't sure of the reason for it but he could guess. _Seth isn't here and still she doesn't want him._ It was an interesting development and one none of them had foreseen. After nine centuries searching Keenan had found his queen, yet he was still alone. Niall almost pitied him. _Almost._

The park was full of Summer girls when Niall left the loft, feeling more dissatisfied than when he'd arrived. Ashlin had been no help; she only knew Seth was missing, not where he was. The girls backed away from him as he passed, their eyes fixed firmly on the ground. It was strange considering how much time he'd spent with them, but it was simply the way of things. They had reacted the same way with Irial, although Niall privately suspected more than one of them has sought him out in secret.

"You look tired Niall. "

The Dark king smiled at Siobhan as she danced away from a knot of girls swaying under a cherry tree in full bloom. Fallen petals had landed in her hair, their paleness in stark contrast to the midnight of her hair.

"Pressures of kingship." He replied, kissing her palm. "You know how it is."

Siobhan laughed and entwined her arms around his neck. "I've missed your company."

"Just my company?" Niall asked a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"And other things." The summer girl pulled away and started spinning on the spot. "Dance with me?"

"Not now Love; I have things that require my attention."

Her face fell. "They don't include me anymore." It wasn't a question.

Niall pulled her into his arms and parted her lips in a slow lingering kiss. "What would it take for you to join my court?" He asked in a low voice.

"I already have a king." She answered, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

"Would you swear loyalty to another one?"

Siobhan shook her head. "I'm bound to Keenan Niall, you know that. The summer court is my home."

Niall kissed her again and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Then perhaps you could visit now and again."

"Perhaps."

She danced away then, rejoining the other girls, lost in the joy of the music and the season.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Irial had been at the Rath and Ruins for several hours and had already drunk far more than he usually would. He'd barely spoken to his king for several days; Niall was usually gone before he awoke and returned long after he'd gone to bed. The distance between them was widening again and try as he might, Irial could not think of a way to bridge it. He swore under his breath and downed another shot, wishing the alcohol affected him the same way it did a mortal. He longed for the release a drunken stupor could give him. A flurry of movement at the door caught his attention and he turned to see the summer monarchs enter the club, followed by a group of giggling summer girls. He nodded in acknowledgement when Keenan glanced his way, amused by the flash of fear in the young king's face. It seemed the boy still had issues with him, even though he had more to fear from Niall these days.

"Another?"

The feary behind the bar was one of Far Dorsha's kin, the same one he'd tried to recruit to his court not so long ago. She flashed him a smile laced with promise as she poured more vodka into his glass. Her fingers brushed his and he shuddered, the feel of death was on her skin.

"Drinking alone Iri?"

Niall's voice was low and seductive in Irial's ear, as he slid his arms around his waist and pulled him tight against his chest. Irial's heart missed a beat at the touch of his hands and the feel of his breath against his ear.

"I was waiting for you."

Niall laughed softly and spun the other feary to face him. Shadows danced in his eyes turning them into twin pools of darkness. One of the many changes he'd undergone since becoming Dark King was letting his dark hair grow. It fell into his eyes now and brushed his collar. Irial wove his fingers into it and kissed him hard, all the frustration and pain he felt melting away as Niall deepened the kiss.

Niall broke contact first, enjoying the longing in his lover's eyes as he pulled away.

"Perhaps we can continue this later?" He purred. "Somewhere less public?"

Irial nodded, shadows dancing around him, rippling through the crowd in response to his heightened emotions. The answering surge of lust and fear intoxicated them both as they fed on the sensations that suddenly filled the air.

A pang of jealously rippled through the Dark king, followed by waves of anger and confusion. He resisted the urge to follow them to their source; the Summer king was a distraction he no longer needed. He'd finally decided to lay the past to rest and follow his heart. Still it was good to know he had options. He was the Dark king after all, giving into temptation was expected.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys here is the next chapter. Sorry it's been so long, real life has kind of got in the way. But the muse is back with a vengeance now! Things are really going to start to hot up after this chapter so enjoy!**

Keenan stroked Ashlinn's hair lightly as she slept, noting how much lighter it had become. She'd managed to stay awake for just under half the film, before falling asleep in his arms. It wasn't a new thing, they slept this way most of the time these days, but it still filled him with joy. It was six months since Seth had disappeared and summer was coming to an end. The court was strong and vibrant once more and his queen was finally starting to accept him. It was also six months since he'd last spoken with Niall. The Dark King was preoccupied these days, revelling in his new found closeness with Irial. Keenan ignored the pang of jealousy seeing them together caused, if anything he should be thanking Irial, his presence seemed to have a calming effect on Niall.

Ashlinsat up and rubbed her eyes. "I missed the film." She said, nodding toward the blank tv screen.

"You did."

She gave him a sleepy smile and ran her fingers through her hair. "Sorry."

"It doesn't matter. I'd rather watch you sleep anyway."

Ashlinn threw a cushion at him. He caught it deftly and put it behind his head. Leaning back he opened his arms. Ashlinn snuggled against his chest, breathing in the scent of him.

"I was thinking that we could go away this weekend. Just us. It might be our last chance before winter."

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want. I don't care. "He frowned suddenly. "We might have to stay away from any deserts though. Rika still has issues with me."

"I wonder why?" Ashlinn teased lightly. "You only stole her mortality and then left her when she wasn't the summer queen. I can't imagine why she'd still be bitter."

She said the words lightly but she was only half joking. Still the brief look of hurt that flashed across his face filled her with guilt.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't fair."

Keenan shook his head and tightened his hold. "You're fey now; nothing you say is a lie. It's not your fault if it's painful for me to hear."

Ashlin couldn't bear the pain in his eyes. At that moment he looked young and so vulnerable it made her heart ache. The bond they shared had become something else, had blossomed like the vines that flowered overhead. Seth was gone, she knew that now. It was time to move on. She pressed her lips against his gently, smiling slightly as his mouth opened under hers. Keenan tasted of summer wine and sunshine and his kiss filled her body with warmth and left her skin glowing wherever he touched.

"Is this what you want?" Keenan asked, pulling away slightly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Ashlin replied, pulling him to his feet." I want to be with you. Only you."

"Well I guess that answers my question." A new voice said from the doorway. Ashlin pulled away from Keenan as if she'd been stung.

Seth stared at the two of them, taking in Ashlin's tousled hair and Keenan's shirt where it lay on the floor.

"Seth please-"Ashlin started.

"You're a feary." Keenan interrupted his voice cold as winter.

Seth nodded. "Too late though."

Then he left, closing the door quietly behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Keenan wasn't sure what surprised him more, that Seth had returned a faery, or that he'd returned at all. I the silence that followed Seth's departure, He watched the familiar indecision return to Ash's face and his heart sank.

"I have to go after him, "

"Ash wait..."

She was already out the door. How had it come to this? One moment Keenan had everything he wanted, the next his queen was chasing barefoot after a boy who'd left for over half a year. _This is not how it's supposed to be. Life was so much simpler when I was cursed. _

Briefly he wandered if this wasn't the real curse, that everything before had just been leading up to this. That having found his queen he was doomed to watch her repeatedly choose a mortal over him.

Not a mortal any more however, a fairy. A high court fairy at that. It seemed Sorcha had a sense of humour after all.

Small eddies of wind swirled around him, grains of sand biting into his skin. The Loft suddenly seemed too small, to confining. He needed to be out. There was music and dancing beside the river tonight, if he closed his eyes he could hear the merrows begin to sing, their song conjuring images of dark, swirling water. The summer girls would be there, dancing and spinning, drunk on summer wine and the night itself. It had been too long since he'd indulged in their company. They would be glad to see him and a welcome distraction, at least for a while.

Siobhan was the first to greet him, her vine-covered arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him against her in a fierce embrace.

"You came. We didnt think you would."

"i couldnt keep away,"

The earth hummed underneath their feet as they danced toward the centre of the throng. Keenen smiled down at her and brushed her lips with his, "We met on a night like this, do you remember?"

"Of course I do. It was one of the best nights of my life," Siobhan smiled brilliantly up at her king, " My mortal life anyway,"

She kissed him again before twirling away, then Eliza was in his arms. Keenan kissed her deeply, all the hurt sand frustration he felt ebbing away. This was not the time for worries or seriousness. That would come tomorrow. This was a time for dancing and frivolity. This was Summer and he was its king.


End file.
